


Esperança

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Esperança

     Acordara aquela manhã com um pouco mais de sono do que o normal.

     Os dias se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis quanto mais passava. O ar cada vez mais poluído feria os seus pulmões, mas aos poucos isso deixava de ser um problema. Amarrou os cabelos perolados em um rabo alto, como sempre bem compridos, assim como gostava. Como ele gostava.

     Já tinha passado 19 anos desde aquele dia e ela nunca poderia esquecer.

     Desde aquele dia nunca mais havia falado, era como se o som da voz tivesse sumido de seu interior, junto com uma alma que agora estava perdida do mundo. Não tinha nunca mais cantado também. Anya levara com ela mais do que sua felicidade, levara tudo, menos a esperança.

     Procurara no mar todas as joias possíveis de carregar. Vendera, e agora vivia viajando pelo caribe. Às vezes entrava em sua lancha, ia para o meio do mar, ficava algum tempo ali até voltar novamente para a terra e começar sua busca novamente. Nunca mergulhava. Viajou por alguns pontos do mundo, aprendeu sobre os humanos. Usava roupas, agia como eles. Dormia, comia...

     Às vezes olhava para a lua de noite e tocava violino. Havia aprendido com um jovem que lhe tinha sido especial e era como si mesma, porém em um corpo de homem. Da máfia, o rapaz tinha alguém especial, e às vezes Stela se deixava sorrir para Steve por isso. Um dia seu amado morreria, mas ele morreria também. Seu outro eu não precisaria passar por dias vazios, um coração vazio, por saudade.

     Ela acordava todos os dias... Com dor.

     Não era a dor dos pulmões maltratados por gases tóxicos. Não era a dor da comida pouco saudável que comia. Não era a dor pelos barulhos irritantes que ouvia todos os dias. Ou dos pés que continuavam insistindo que não eram feitos para andar. Não era a dor apenas do frio constante, da insônia, da falta de apetite, da falta de animação. Não vinham da solidão, da prisão de estar continuando a ver as areias do tempo cair, de novo e de novo. Eternamente. Não vinha...

     Dezoito anos passaram, nada em si mudou ao mesmo tempo em que tudo mudou.

     Flores murcharam e morreram, murcharam e morreram continuamente. Ela continuara jovem por fora, mas por dentro estava desgastada. Devia ter feito como desejara daquela vez. Devia ter se afundado para o mais profundo das águas com o corpo dele e dado toda a sua vida a viver uma eternidade com o capitão. Mesmo se seu espírito nunca mais se encontrasse com a dele. Haviam tantas coisas a temer com a morte. Porque a vida, ela estava ali, mas a morte, nunca poderia saber o que vinha após a morte.

     Seu medo não era de morrer. Era de ter de passar um tipo diferente de eternidade onde nunca mais haveria a mínima chance de se encontrar com aquela alma de novo. Isso era pior do que qualquer tortura que poderia suportar em seu corpo e alma a única coisa capaz de lhe quebrar ao meio definitivamente sem nenhuma recuperação como uma árvore ao ser partida pelo serralheiro nunca poderia ser colocada no lugar.

     Era isso que lhe manteve viva, a esperança de que um dia sua alma poderia encontrar a de Anya, mas como uma punição para si mesma, continuaria usando o objeto que tomara para ter mais tempo com ele, presa na forma humana até que finalmente cedesse e morresse. Estava se dando esse tempo para encontrá-lo... Estava punindo a si mesma pela estupidez de não ter ficado para sempre com ele antes.

     Ou talvez, talvez estivesse fugindo do mar. Tudo que lhe fizera feliz tinha sido o mar que havia lhe dado. Até mesmo Anya que era um filho da terra tinha sido lhe dado pelo mar. Agora, não queria mais que o mar lhe desse coisas. Procuraria por si mesma, deixaria seus desejos no trono do céu e não qualquer Deus como os humanos acreditavam. Seu Deus era as vontade de ver o Capitão... Não tinha nada mais importante do que isso. Nunca haveria de ter.

     Por isso a primeira coisa que ela sentia ao acordar era medo. Depois disso apenas esperança. Esperança quando descera naquela ilha do caribe da qual tinha uma lembrança carinhosa de uma garotinha. Esperança enquanto andava pelas ruas. Esperança quando esbarrara em um garoto mal vestido. Esperança quando impediu-o de lhe roubar. Esperança quando levara esse garotinho para comprar algo de comer.  Esperança quando dera a esse garoto um saco cheio de balas.

     Apenas... Esperança.

     E esse garoto carregou consigo um saquinho de esperança, que foi distribuído entre amigos, e cada amigo distribuiu entre outros amigos. Uma garota dera essas balas para um homem triste que olhava para uma mulher na praça. Esse homem dera as balas para a irmã doente, mas a irmã doente dera as balas para a filha da vizinha. Elas correram pela rua para não perder o show do filho da mulher doente.

     Logo chegando lá ela encontrou-os, sorrindo para um homem que estava ao lado do rapaz e para o rapaz de recém 18 anos. O homem sorriu também, se aproximando da mulher, vendo o mar na frente deles, uma fogueira, pessoas sentando em volta de troncos, bebidas aos montes, garotas e garotos, mulheres e homens, moças e moços, todos esperando por algo pela noite, diversão.

     “Eu sempre achei que era uma má ideia dar rum para ele.”

     “E eu que você contasse histórias sobre sereias para ele.”

     “Como é teimoso. Eu já te disse que vi uma!”

     “Claro amor. E quando eu te conheci se vestia de pirata em uma festa fantasia.”

     “Tisk. Histórias de sereias não fazem mal a um garoto.”

     “Exceto pelo fato de que esse jovem está entrando na tripulação de um homem estranho hoje.”

     “Edmond não é estranho querido... Eu vi a apresentação deles quando eu era menor.”

     “Falando nisso, era de alguém dessa tripulação que veio o nome dele certo?”

     “O capitão da minha época se chamava Anya.”

     “E teve coragem de dar esse nome de mulher ao nosso filho.”

     “Pare de reclamar homem! Esse nome combina tanto com ele. O Capitão também tinha esses cabelos negros, a pele morena e olhos verdes!”

     “Claro, claro, claro... E quem o escolheu?”

     “Hoo meu. Pare com isso!”

     Riram. Cruzando as mãos enquanto a mulher se deitava nos ombros do marido. Enquanto isso o jovem homem recebia as balas de uma garotinha. Balas que ele guardou, passando as mãos rapidamente nos cabelos dela antes de se dirigir a uma moça loira, com olhos cor do mar de forma cortês. Ele usava roupas de pirata, o tipo de roupas que usava desde que era menor sem se importar com a opinião dos outros.

     “Me pergunto de quem ele puxou esse sorriso ousado.”

     “Eu também querida, acho que eu não usei isso para te conquistar.”

     “Você nunca foi muito ousado Juan e ele nunca te viu flertando”

     “Pelo menos o gosto para as roupas eu sei de quem ele puxou.”

     “Pare com isso! Deixe o menino ser feliz.”

     “Estou deixando não estou? Ele está indo viajar com esse grupo.”

     “Haa Deus... Nós o adotamos tão velhos... E ele cresceu tão rápido.”

     “É a vida. O acolhemos sobre as nossas asas, e agora ele está indo.”

     “Quando penso que ele está indo para o mar, eu sempre notei, mas ele sempre esteve olhando para o mar não é?”

     “Ele sempre pareceu gostar. Sempre gostou de brincar aqui com os amigos e de conhecer marinheiros.”

     “Não é...”

     O silêncio reinou por um momento. A mulher olhou para o lado e por um instante ficou apenas olhando para lá, um sorriso formando em seu rosto.  

     “Você pode levar a filha da vizinha por mim, querido? Está tarde e quero ficar mais um pouco.”

     “Certo.”

    Logo depois do homem se levantar e ir deu uma última olhada no filho e se levantou, tomando um caminho por dentre as areias da praia. Logo pôde ver uma jovem sentada na areia, olhando para aquele mar que não tinha mudado nada, como ela.

     “Você é uma sereia de verdade?”

     Ela perguntou, vendo os olhos azuis se virarem em sua direção. A expressão indiferente como sempre, mas ela ainda era bela como tinha sido na primeira vez que a vira. Olhou para onde o fogo estava aceso, Le Pharaon parado em um porto um pouco mais distante ainda. Será que aquela sereia continuava seguindo aquele barco mesmo depois de tantos anos que tinha passado? Era apenas uma criança daquela vez, até mesmo Edmond já estava velho como qualquer humano estaria. E ela ainda seguia aquele barco?

     “Não pode deixá-los vê-la sabe? São piratas, e eles capturam sereias. Principalmente que um deles foi amaldiçoado por uma. E se quiserem te maltratar?”

     Novamente não houve resposta. Mas ela sentiu porque apenas por ver aquela sereia voltar a olhar para o Mar. Sim, soubera que o capitão tinha morrido há alguns anos. Ela ainda se apegava na lembrança daquela sereia beijando o capitão. Talvez porque em sua memória, aquela fosse a mais bela história de amor que nunca tinha lido. Uma sereia e um humano.

     “Você sabe... A Lua está bem bonita hoje não é? Ótima para uma canção.”

     A mulher sorrira, se afastando aos poucos. Deixando para trás aquela sereia que tinha conhecido em infância. Tinha sonhado em ouvir a voz dela de novo, mas sabia que no fundo ela não poderia cantar. E assim seu romance predileto acabava, com um final que não era feliz, com uma tragédia que sempre tinha existido do início ao fim da história.  

     Mas, talvez agora, quase no fim da sua vida também pudesse fazer algo de bom para ela. Podia ser uma velhinha e era hora de realizar dois sonhos ao mesmo tempo. Tinha tido muitos sonhos durante a vida, dois dos mais simples eram: Ser cupido e ver o filho se apaixonar por alguém. Por isso se aproximou do rapaz sem se importar se interrompia algo entre ele e a jovem.

     “Anya. Quer conhecer alguém?”


End file.
